<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>midnight call by tyongandroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608426">midnight call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyongandroses/pseuds/tyongandroses'>tyongandroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Romance?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyongandroses/pseuds/tyongandroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong terbangun karena telepon tengah malam dari sahabatnya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>midnight call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cerita ini dibuat demi kesenangan batin semata, sekaligus buat nambah-nambahin tags johnyong bhs indo disini. mohon dimaklumi kalau banyak kesalahan dalam ceritanyaa. hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong mengerang pelan. Sebelah tangannya terjulur keluar dari dalam selimut guna meraih ponsel yang berdering nyaring di atas nakas. Kedua maniknya yang tadi masih memicing sembari membiasakan cahaya yang terlalu terang dari layar ponsel sontak terbuka lebar ketika mendapati nama sahabatnya tertera di sana. Ibu jarinya kemudian menggeser layar itu dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.</p><p>“Halo?” Suara parau yang keluar dari bibirnya berhasil membuat Taeyong meringis, namun dia mengabaikan hal itu dan berusaha fokus pada si pelaku yang menelponnya tepat pada jam dua belas malam ini, Johnny Suh, sahabatnya.</p><p>Anehnya selama beberapa saat Taeyong tidak mendengar adanya jawaban dari seberang. Taeyong hanya dapat menangkap  suara hembusan napas berat seseorang beberapa kali, yang secara otomatis membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri dan rasa cemas mulai menghampiri.</p><p>Taeyong berdehem pelan, “Hei, Johnny? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menelponku?”</p><p>Lagi-lagi tidak terdengar respon sama sekali. Hanya keheningan yang ada di ujung sambungan telepon itu.</p><p>Taeyong jadi ikut terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berpacu cepat. Apa orang yang menelponnya ini benar-benar Johnny? Kalau memang Johnny, kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun? Kalau bukan Johnny, lalu siapa? Dan kenapa ponsel Johnny bisa berada pada tangan orang— </p><p>“<em>Yong...</em>” Taeyong bisa merasakan darah di dalam tubuhnya yang tadi sempat membeku karena pikiran-pikiran aneh kembali mengalir deras ketika suara familiar Johnny menyapa gendang telinganya. </p><p>“Johnny!" pekik Taeyong cukup keras, yang kemudian membuatnya terbatuk karena tenggorokannya yang belum dibasahi semenjak bangun tidur. "Ya ampun! Kau membuatku takut tadi! Aku kira kau—”</p><p>“<em>Temani aku.</em>”</p><p>Taeyong mengernyit bingung, “Huh? Kau bilang apa?” tanyanya tak yakin. Suara Johnny malam ini benar-benar pelan dan terdengar sendu, tidak seperti Johnny yang biasanya. Johnny tak pernah terdengar sedih begitu, bahkan ketika dia baru bangun tidur sekalipun, suaranya selalu terdengar penuh energi dan semangat. Selalu sama. Dan hal ini tentu saja memicu munculnya sebuah tanda tanya besar di benak Taeyong. </p><p>Apa yang terjadi pada Johnny?</p><p>“<em>Aku di depan pintu apartemenmu.</em>” ujar Johnny, “<em>Cepat keluar."</em> Dan kalimat itu mengakhiri percakapan singkat mereka.</p><p>Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Taeyong bergegas menuju lemari pakaian setelah menaruh kembali ponselnya di atas nakas. Dia butuh memakai sesuatu yang lebih tebal daripada kaos putih tipis berlengan pendek yang dia kenakan sekarang. Dia mengambil satu stel baju paling pertama yang dilihatnya; sebuah <em> hoodie oversize </em> berwarna biru muda dengan gambar kucing cokelat ditengahnya dan <em> sweatpants </em> berwarna hitam bergaris putih di kedua sisinya. Taeyong tidak ingin membuat Johnny lama menunggu di luar. Meskipun sebenarnya dia sendiri juga bertanya-tanya mengapa Johnny tidak langsung masuk saja ke dalam apartemen yang dia tinggali bersama Doyoung ini. Padahal pemuda kelahiran Chicago itu sudah mengetahui <em> password </em> apartemen ini sejak lama. Bahkan sudah tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari lagi berapa kali Johnny menyusup ke dalam apartemennya (ke dalam kamarnya) tanpa izin.</p><p>Dengan langkah terseok, Taeyong pun berjalan keluar dari kamar. Dia menatap sekilas pintu kamar Doyoung yang terletak tepat di samping kamarnya. Pintunya masih tertutup rapat, yang bagi Taeyong merupakan sebuah pertanda bagus. Ruang tengah apartemen mereka gelap gulita, namun Taeyong tidak berniat untuk menyalakan lampu mengingat Doyoung bisa saja terbangun karena itu dan akan mengomel setelahnya. Untung saja Taeyong berhasil berjalan melewati ruangan gelap tersebut tanpa hambatan meskipun masih harus meraba-raba sofa, <em> coffee table </em>, dan dinding hingga sampai ke pintu depan.</p><p>Ketika tangannya memegang dan menarik gagang pintu, hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Taeyong adalah pintu apartemen tetangga depannya, bukan Johnny. Tetapi ketika Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, barulah matanya menemukan Johnny tengah berjongkok dengan punggung menempel pada dinding. Wajah pemuda itu tersembunyi di dalam lipatan tangannya sendiri yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. </p><p>Taeyong mengernyit. Sebuah tepukan pelan dia daratkan di pundak Johnny, membuat si pemuda jangkung langsung mendongak. Taeyong semakin dibuat bingung kala melihat Johnny tersenyum lebar. Sayangnya dia sudah terlalu mengenal Johnny untuk mempercayai senyuman palsu semacam itu.</p><p>"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Taeyong cemas, keningnya berkerut tak mengerti.</p><p>Johnny terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku menyerah." Senyuman lebar masih setia menghiasi wajahnya, "Aku menyerah mengejar Yuta."</p><p>Mendengar jawaban Johnny, kerutan bingung yang sedari tadi terlihat di kening Taeyong berangsur-angsur menghilang. Ah… jadi ini yang membuat sahabatnya bersikap aneh, pikirnya.</p><p>Taeyong tahu Johnny sudah mengejar Yuta dan berusaha mendapatkan hati pemuda Jepang itu hampir tiga tahun lamanya, bahkan ketika Yuta tak memberikan tanda apapun yang menunjukkan kalau dia akan membalas perasaan Johnny. Taeyong tahu Johnny bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, dan ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Johnny mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Mungkin sudah tiga kali dalam setahun terakhir ini. Ketika Johnny mendatangi apartemennya di malam hari dengan wajah sendu sambil menyatakan bahwa dirinya lelah mengejar Yuta dan akan melupakan Yuta, namun keesokan harinya kembali menghadap Taeyong dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan menyerah. </p><p>Selalu begitu. Pasti begitu.</p><p>Taeyong tertawa pelan sembari menggelengkan kepala, tidak memedulikan manik hazel milik Johnny yang menatapnya penuh kebingungan. Sementara Johnny mulai berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi berjongkok, kini menjulang dihadapan Taeyong. “Kenapa kau malah tertawa?” tanyanya dengan kening berkerut, sedikit tersinggung. Bukankah seharusnya Taeyong ikut bersedih dengannya? Kenapa sahabatnya itu malah tertawa?</p><p>“Oh, ayolah, John.” Kini giliran Taeyong yang harus mendongak untuk mempertemukan matanya dengan Johnny, “Kau selalu begitu,” tuturnya, “aku yakin besok pagi kau akan kembali mengejar Yuta.”</p><p>Johnny buru-buru menggelengkan kepala menanggapi ucapan Taeyong, di bibirnya terulas sebuah senyuman masam. “Aku benar-benar serius kali ini,” Matanya menatap Taeyong lekat-lekat, “Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau mulai hari ini, aku, Johnny Jun Suh, akan berhenti mengejar Yuta.”</p><p>Taeyong terdiam. Johnny hampir bisa mendengar suara otak Taeyong bekerja di dalam sana. Terlalu lambat, mungkin efek karena pemuda itu baru bangun tidur. “Kau serius?” tanya Taeyong setelah hampir lima belas detik terdiam. (Ya, Johnny menghitungnya, jangan tanya kenapa).</p><p>“Maksudku… apa kau benar-benar serius sekarang? Kau tidak akan berubah pikiran lagi?” tanya Taeyong, terlihat tidak terlalu yakin.</p><p>Johnny mengangguk mantap, “Aku sangat sangat serius.”</p><p>Sekali lagi Taeyong terdiam. Matanya menelusuri wajah Johnny, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus mempercayai ucapan Johnny tadi atau tidak. </p><p>“Jadi… temani aku?” </p><p>Taeyong belum sempat menjawab ketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan kehangatan tangan besar milik Johnny menyelimuti pergelangan tangannya. “Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir,” gumam Johnny sebal, “sahabatmu sedang patah hati tahu.”</p><p>Maka Taeyong tidak mengatakan apapun dan membiarkan Johnny membawanya pergi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Johnny adalah orang paling ceria yang pernah Taeyong kenal. Melihatnya tersenyum sendu dengan mata nanar menerawang segelas koktail yang terletak di depannya membuat suasana di sekitar mereka terasa sangat melankolis. Taeyong tidak menyukai atmosfer Johnny yang seperti ini.</p><p>“Tiga tahun,” lirih Johnny tiba-tiba, “aku mengejarnya selama hampir tiga tahun tanpa membuahkan hasil sama sekali.” Dia menolehkan kepalanya pada Taeyong, membuat Taeyong sedikit tersentak kaget, “Apa yang kurang dariku?”</p><p>Hati Taeyong terasa seperti dicubit kecil kala mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Johnny. Sahabatnya itu bisa dibilang termasuk ke dalam jajaran orang yang penuh percaya diri, mendengarnya meragukan diri seperti ini memercikkan secuil amarah bercampur rasa iba di dalam diri Taeyong. “Kau tidak kurang apapun, Johnny.”</p><p>“Kau bohong,” tuduh Johnny, “siapapun pasti bisa melihat kalau aku kalah jauh dari Jaehyun.” ujarnya. “Aku kurang tampan, aku kurang pintar, sepertinya aku juga kurang serius. Yuta selalu menganggapku bercanda ketika aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya, aku juga kurang—”</p><p>“Diamlah.” geram Taeyong, tangannya dengan sigap membungkam mulut Johnny yang sepertinya sudah mulai terkena efek dari tiga gelas koktail yang tadi diminumnya. Selama beberapa saat Taeyong tetap membungkam mulut Johnny. Hingga dirasa pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu tidak akan melanjutkan ocehan tak jelasnya, barulah Taeyong menjauhkan tangannya. </p><p>"Kau tidak kurang apapun, Johnny." Taeyong mengulang kembali kalimat yang baru dia ucapkan kurang dari semenit lalu, "Kau sudah sempurna sebagai dirimu sendiri," Dia menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada Johnny, "kalau Yuta tidak membalas perasaanmu, itu salahnya sendiri. Dia pasti akan menyesal melewatkan banyak hal mengagumkan di dalam dirimu." lanjutnya. Kemudian Taeyong terdiam, matanya menerawang ke tengah ruangan dimana orang-orang tengah asyik berlenggak-lenggok diiringi musik yang berdentum keras. </p><p>Yuta memang seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian menarik. Sikapnya manis dan ramah, memiliki selera humor yang unik, namun juga memiliki perasaan yang lebih sensitif dari lelaki pada umumnya. Ditambah dengan senyumannya yang selalu terlihat menyegarkan, membuat siapapun tidak akan bosan untuk menatapnya. Jadi tidak perlu bertanya mengapa Johnny bisa terpikat dan bertahan selama itu menyukai Yuta tanpa kepastian.</p><p>Taeyong sendiri tidak membenci Yuta. Tidak sama sekali. Nyatanya, Taeyong juga berteman baik dengan Yuta. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia pun menyukai pribadi Yuta. Dia hanya tidak suka ketika Yuta membuat Johnny terlihat hampa seperti ini; kehilangan kepercayaan diri dan keceriaannya. </p><p>Taeyong terkesiap saat dia menoleh dan mendapati Johnny tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Manik sewarna madunya berbinar-binar terkena cahaya lampu bar yang temaram.</p><p>Tiba-tiba saja Johnny memajukan wajahnya ke arah wajah Taeyong dengan matanya menyipit, membuat Taeyong sontak memundurkan kepala. "Apa?" tanya Taeyong, "Apa yang kau lihat, huh?"</p><p>Johnny terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian berkata, "Kau..." Dia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering dengan cepat, "mau berdansa?"</p><p>Taeyong tak mengerti. </p><p>"Ayo berdansa." ajak Johnny yang sekarang sudah beranjak dari duduknya. Tangannya terulur pada Taeyong, sementara Taeyong hanya menatap tangan itu dengan bingung. Terlalu tiba-tiba, pikirnya. Otak Johnny pasti sudah terkontaminasi dengan kadar alkohol di dalam koktail tadi. Bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang secara perlahan mulai memerah dan senyuman lembut tak fokus yang melekat di bibirnya.</p><p>Namun pada akhirnya Taeyong tetap menyambut uluran tangan Johnny dan mengikuti pemuda jangkung itu berjalan ke lantai dansa, tempat dimana orang-orang yang tadi dia lihat sedang menari diiringi alunan musik. Dia bisa merasakan lengan Johnny secara perlahan memegang kedua sisi pinggangnya. </p><p>Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Dan sesaat ketika menatap ke dalam mata Johnny, Taeyong seakan merasa waktu berhenti sejenak, membiarkannya menyelami dua manik keemasan menawan milik sahabatnya. Tanpa sadar dia sudah melingkarkan tangannya di belakang leher Johnny dengan Johnny yang menyunggingkan senyuman padanya.</p><p>Mereka berdua bergerak perlahan, sama sekali tidak seirama dengan musik yang berdetak keras di sekeliling mereka. Namun keduanya tidak peduli. </p><p>Johnny tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada matanya, atau pada otaknya, tapi saat ini benar-benar hanya Taeyong yang dia lihat dan dia pikirkan. Bersitatap dengan dua obsidian milik Taeyong membuatnya melupakan kesedihannya tentang Yuta yang mungkin saat ini juga tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaehyun. </p><p>Johnny tahu saat ini tubuhnya sudah tidak benar-benar sadar seratus persen, dia tahu alkohol sudah mengambil alih setengah kesadarannya, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau efek samping dari alkohol itu juga akan membuat figur Taeyong dihadapannya terlihat sangat memesona. Mata, alis, hidung, dan bibir yang terpahat apik di wajahnya benar-benar membuat Johnny harus meneguk ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering dengan susah payah. </p><p>Astaga, pikir Johnny. Sejak kapan sahabatnya, yang menemaninya bermain di kotak pasir dengan sekop di tangan dan wajah kumal, berubah menjadi pemuda cantik dan menawan seperti ini? Dan kenapa pula Johnny baru menyadarinya sekarang? Taeyong tidak kalah menawan dari Yuta. </p><p>Johnny menggeleng pelan, kedua matanya terpejam, dia berusaha meluruskan kembali pikirannya. Dan hal itu tak luput dari pengawasan Taeyong yang sekarang tengah menatapnya cemas, “Kau baik?” tanya Taeyong. Mereka baru berdansa sebentar, tapi keadaan Johnny memaksa Taeyong untuk menghentikan gerakan mereka. </p><p>Johnny tidak menjawab. Dia kembali membuka matanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada sarat akan kekhawatiran keluar dari mulut Taeyong. Ketika membuka mata, dia langsung dipertemukan dengan kerutan di dahi Taeyong, yang entah kenapa, di mata Johnny (setelah pikiran-pikirannya tadi) terlihat jauh lebih menarik. Pandangannya jatuh ke bawah—ke bibir Taeyong yang saat ini tengah memanggil namanya penuh keresahan.</p><p>Johnny bisa melihat bibir Taeyong bergerak. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tapi anehnya suara Taeyong tidak sampai ke telinganya. Seakan Johnny tengah berada dalam film hitam putih tahun 80-an dan hanya bisa melihat orang-orang disekitarnya bergerak. Johnny tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa, otaknya kosong tapi disaat yang bersamaan, dia juga tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiran dan pandangannya dari bibir Taeyong. Warnanya merah delima. Begitu menggoda.</p><p>Johnny ingin merasakannya. Dia ingin mengecap rasa bibir Taeyong.</p><p>Sampai akhirnya, di satu titik, Johnny menunduk. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taeyong. Dan sebelum Taeyong sadar apa yang sedang terjadi dan sempat berkelit, bibir mereka sudah terlanjur bertemu. Rasanya agak janggal bagi Taeyong, tapi juga  terasa ringan, manis dan menyenangkan di saat yang bersamaan. </p><p>Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama Taeyong.</p><p>Tapi ini jelas ciuman pertamanya dengan Johnny.</p><p>Ciuman yang tidak pernah ada dalam bayangannya.</p><p>Taeyong ingin menarik diri, tapi Johnny menahan tengkuknya, membuat Taeyong tidak bisa berkutik, dan justru malah memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dia dapat mengecap rasa yang sekilas tidak dia rasakan dari Johnny tadi; lelah, patah hati, dengan sedikit campuran rasa menyengat alkohol.</p><p>Tangannya mencengkram kedua bahu Johnny kuat-kuat. Pada akhirnya dia bisa melawan sedikit hasratnya dan menjauhkan diri dari Johnny. Kedua matanya membulat. Rahangnya mengeras, lebih karena terkejut daripada marah. Dia mengira akan melihat Johnny dengan ekspresi sama sepertinya. Namun tidak, Johnny malah terlihat santai, tidak terkejut sama sekali. Kedua matanya sayu dan seulas senyum tipis yang terbit di wajahnya secara otomatis membuat otot wajah Taeyong yang tadi tegang karena terkejut perlahan ikut melemas.</p><p>Taeyong mendengus geli, salah satu ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk seringaian—yang di mata Johnny malah terlihat menggemaskan. "Kau mabuk, bodoh." ujar Taeyong.</p><p>Johnny terkekeh pelan, "Oh, benarkah?" tanyanya, jelas sekali dia sedang menggoda Taeyong.</p><p>Taeyong mengangguk mantap, "Kau tidak akan berani menciumku jika kau tidak mabuk."</p><p>Kekehan Johnny berubah menjadi gelak tawa. Kedua matanya menyipit hingga hampir terpejam. Taeyong merasa lega melihat Johnny tertawa. Kesedihannya mungkin masih ada di dalam sana, tapi setidaknya wajah Johnny tak lagi terlihat seperti orang yang segan hidup seperti satu jam yang lalu.</p><p>"Mungkin kau benar," gumam Johnny, "aku memang sedikit mabuk," Jemarinya menyingkirkan surai hitam Taeyong yang jatuh ke mata pemuda tersebut, "tapi aku cukup sadar ketika memutuskan untuk menciummu." </p><p>Suara musik masih berdentum keras di belakang mereka, tapi diantara mereka berdua yang terdengar hanyalah keheningan. Taeyong menatap Johnny, "Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.</p><p>Johnny mengedikkan bahu tak acuh, "Aku selalu penasaran, Yong." ujarnya, "Kau tahu itu kan?"</p><p>Taeyong menghembuskan napasnya geli, "Ayo pulang, John." ajaknya seraya menggenggam tangan Johnny dan menariknya keluar dari area lantai dansa, "Kau benar-benar mabuk."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tepat jam setengah dua dini hari, Johnny mendapati dirinya terbaring di atas tempat tidur milik Taeyong, dengan Taeyong yang juga berbaring di sampingnya. Tempat tidur Taeyong memang tidak terlalu besar, tidak juga terlalu kecil, tapi cukup untuk mereka berdua. Seorang pemuda kurus seperti Taeyong dan seorang pemuda besar seperti Johnny.</p><p>Taeyong sudah tertidur pulas. Suara dengkuran halusnya tetap bisa didengar Johnny meskipun Taeyong tertidur dengan posisi memunggunginya. Johnny sendiri hanya berbaring sembari menatap langit-langit kamar. Lengan kanannya sedikit bersentuhan dengan punggung Taeyong. </p><p>Sejujurnya dia sudah sangat ingin tidur, matanya pun sudah terasa berat. Namun otaknya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan rentetan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Dimulai dari ketika dia mendengar kabar bahwa Yuta dan Jaehyun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dia langsung menelpon Yuta untuk memastikannya, dan sewaktu Yuta membenarkan gosip tersebut, tanpa pikir panjang Johnny langsung pergi ke apartemen Taeyong. </p><p>Dia tahu sahabatnya itu akan selalu memiliki cara untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya.</p><p>Dan Johnny tidak salah. </p><p>Taeyong memang berhasil membuat suasana hatinya membaik. Tetapi dia juga berhasil membawa dampak aneh lain terhadap hatinya. </p><p>Johnny bergerak perlahan, mengubah posisinya jadi menghadap punggung Taeyong. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdesir lembut ketika menatap punggung sempit sahabatnya. Rasanya aneh, namun tanpa sadar membuat Johnny tersenyum. Lama-kelamaan Johnny merasa kelopak matanya semakin memberat dan beberapa menit kemudian dia pun jatuh terlelap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Johnny kembali terbangun ketika cahaya matahari mengintip dari tirai jendela kamar Taeyong yang sedikit terbuka. Dia mengerang pelan, kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas guna meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Setelahnya, Johnny menoleh dan memperhatikan Taeyong yang sekarang tertidur dengan posisi menghadapnya. Masih pulas, sama seperti kemarin malam ketika Johnny melihatnya. </p><p>Johnny tahu dia sudah tidak mabuk lagi, tapi perasaan itu; hasrat itu; hasrat untuk kembali mencium bibir Taeyong, masih ada di dalam benaknya. </p><p>Jadi dia melakukannya.</p><p>Jemarinya menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut tipis dari wajah pemuda itu. Dan selanjutnya, Johnny mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir Taeyong, membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil bergerak tak nyaman selama beberapa saat, namun masih tetap tertidur. Terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan aksi Johnny barusan.</p><p>Johnny tersenyum tipis.</p><p>Mungkin ini awalnya, pikirnya. Dia tidak tahu perasaan yang dia rasakan terhadap Taeyong saat ini memang nyata, atau hanya ilusi yang timbul karena perasaan sakit hatinya.</p><p>Tapi apapun itu, yang pasti Johnny ingin Taeyong tetap berada disampingnya. Dia ingin Taeyong terus menemaninya sampai… sampai… ah, persetan sampai kapan. Mungkin sampai mereka berdua menemukan belahan jiwa mereka masing-masing (jika mereka berdua tidak ditakdirkan menjadi belahan jiwa satu sama lain).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fanfic ini udah pernah di post disini juga sebelumnyaa, cuma di post ulang aja dengan judul yang berbeda. thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>